<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Con Letras Mayúsculas by Lubamoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23300944">Con Letras Mayúsculas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lubamoon/pseuds/Lubamoon'>Lubamoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Con Letras Mayúsculas Reylofic [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Daddy-Long-Legs - Jean Webster, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Letters, POV Rey (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Rey is Not a Palpatine, Scavenger Rey (Star Wars), Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, That's Not How The Force Works, The Force Ships It, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:33:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23300944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lubamoon/pseuds/Lubamoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspirado en Daddy-Long-Legs AU para<a href="https://twitter.com/reylo_prompts">Reylo Enabler Prompts</a></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey &amp; Ben Solo, Rey &amp; Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Con Letras Mayúsculas Reylofic [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Carroñera</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">

        <li>
          Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25487599">致凯洛</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Chen/pseuds/Violet_Chen">Violet_Chen</a>
        </li>

        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23301901">Capital Letters</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lubamoon/pseuds/Lubamoon">Lubamoon</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Esta historia comienza con la vida de Rey en Jakku, aproximadamente un año después de Episodio VII. La particularidad es que ella nunca abandonó el planeta y su vida siguió el curso normal. No sintió su despertar, no se unió a la Resistencia, no se entrenó con Luke para ser Jedi. </p><p>Kylo Ren se convirtió en el Líder Supremo de la Primera Orden sin ayuda de Rey, podríamos suponer que Snoke murió y él simplemente tomó su lugar en la cadena de mando.</p><p>Por lo tanto, Ben Solo sigue allí escondido bajo la máscara de Kylo, esperando que Rey lo convenza de volver a su hogar, o será de la manera contraria. ¡Sólo lo sabremos al final!</p><p>La introducción sirve para mostrar un panorama de la vida de Rey, pero más adelante la historia se basa en las cartas que ella envía a Kylo, intentando acercase a él. </p><p>Espero que les guste, iba a ser un poco más corto pero sobre la marcha se fueron sumando cosas que no puedo dejar de agregar. ¡Estoy disfrutando mucho éste proyecto!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p>No fue sino hasta ese día que Rey pudo soñar con un paisaje diferente al del desierto, el día que el hombre alto, misterioso y oscuro apareció en el puesto de avanzada de Niima.</p><p>Durante casi veinte años Rey hizo todo lo posible por mantenerse en un planeta yermo, hostil y salvaje. Las escasas leyes no siempre se respetaban y cada uno cuidaba su propia espalda. Jakku no perdonaba a los débiles. Allí iban a parar los que estaban perdidos, los que querían ser olvidados, los que ya no tenían nada.</p><p>Aunque las circunstancias nunca estuvieron a su favor, Rey era fuerte. Su inteligencia y habilidad le sacaron de apuro más de una vez, su actitud defensiva y ruda alejaba a la mayoría de los matones y su buen corazón le conservó el espíritu intacto. A pesar de la adversidad, Rey creció con el sentimiento más puro dentro del pecho: la esperanza.    </p><p>Jakku era lo único que conocía, estuvo allí desde siempre. Al menos no recordaba haber vivido en otro lugar antes. Había quedado varada allí esperando el regreso de su familia, que seguramente tuvo buenas razones para dejar a una niña pequeña, sola, en el peor de los escenarios. Rey se decía a sí misma, día tras día, que su vida allí era un error y alguien vendría a corregirlo. Ella esperaba y resistía.</p><p>El clima hostil, el excesivo calor y la falta de agua eran sólo algunas de los retos que Rey tenía que soportar a diario. Su vida entera era un juego cruel que consistía en dar los pasos correctos o no vivir para contarlo. Pero la chica siempre tuvo algo especial, una especie de instinto que le indicaba por dónde ir o cuáles eran los mejores lugares para buscar. No imaginaba entonces qué tan importante iba a ser en su vida, pero no lo desaprovechaba en absoluto.</p><p>A las dificultades del medio se sumaban muchas otras, la lista era extensa. No sólo la fauna salvaje de Jakuu era un problema, con sus gusanos-excava-arenas en los Campos Movedizos y raptores desgarradores al acecho de los descuidados.</p><p>El riesgo de quedar atrapada durante días por una tormenta de arena que los pobladores llamaban <em>X’us R’iia</em> implicaba que sus reservas –de por si exiguas- de comida y agua se agotasen sin poder pedir ayuda. Rey estaba sola.</p><p>Cualquier descuido o herida aparentemente superficial podía ser mortal. Eran altas las posibilidades de resbalar desde gran altura escalando, quedar sepultada bajo los escombros metálicos, recibir las descargas de radiación de algún aparato enterrado, quemarse con los restos de algún combustible corrosivo. Y obviamente morir deshidratada y por inanición.</p><p>Y por si esto fuera poco, Rey no podía confiar en nadie. Casi todos los seres inteligentes que la rodeaban, aunque no todos, eran de la peor calaña. Los carroñeros eran tramposos, crueles, deshonestos. No dudarían en robarle o eliminarla si con eso sacaban algún beneficio.</p><p>Desde pequeña, Rey tuvo una habilidad especial para entender el funcionamiento de las máquinas, podía arreglar y encontrar las mejores partes. Su fama creció a medida que ella también se hacía mayor y profundizaba sus conocimientos.</p><p>Unkar Plutt -al que todos llamaban Blobfish a escondidas- vio el potencial de Rey para conseguirle los mejores repuestos y se convirtió en una especie de protector. Claro que la situación a la joven chica le desagradaba, pero al menos mantenía lejos a la competencia. Unkar era el dueño de todo y de todos en Jakku, la autoridad indiscutida, la fuente de alimento.</p><p>Fragmentos de historias de la vieja Guerra entre el Imperio y la Nueva República abundaban en el planeta, porque eso era Jakku: un cementerio de naves. El conflicto tuvo lugar mucho antes de que Rey naciera, incluso antes de que existiera población alguna. Pero los restos de naves, basura y metal, aún eran tesoros ocultos en la arena para los carroñeros más diestros. Las piezas recuperadas se intercambiaban por comida y otros artículos, completando el círculo interminable de vivir otro día más para trabajar, trabajar para sobrevivir.</p><p>Ese era el trabajo de Rey. Recolectar, limpiar, vender y sobrevivir. Aguantar y Esperar, siempre esperar.</p><p>Como carroñera no tenía descanso, siempre trataba de conseguir las mejores piezas porque eso significaba más comida. Pero también era cautelosa ya que una equivocación, un mal trato, una palabra de más, podían dejarla con el estómago vacío.</p><p>Rey construyó su hogar dentro de los restos de un AT-AT de la Guerra que había encontrado en los Páramos de Goazon, cerca del Puesto de Niima. Allí descansaba y trabajaba, marcando el paso de los días en las paredes.</p><p>Sus posesiones eran pocas, lo mínimo para garantizar cierta comodidad. Pero entre sus tesoros había objetos que encontraba en sus incursiones y que eran demasiado raros o únicos como para descartarlos, o que no tenían valor de intercambio en el mercado. Ellos hacían su vida un poco más alegre. Fuera de su casa, el deslizador que ella misma había construido le garantizaba velocidad y cierta independencia.</p><p>Rey no hablaba con mucha gente, la reserva era una cualidad que adoptó a la fuerza. La desconfianza era una destreza necesaria porque hablar con terceros sobre su trabajo, hacer preguntas o levantar sospechas podía perjudicarla. Otros le robarían el mérito y las ganancias de su sacrificio, como ya le había sucedido en alguna oportunidad. Esto no le impedía tratar con las personas si necesitaba algo de ellos. Y a pesar de todo, Rey siempre estaba dispuesta a proteger a otros más desgraciados que ella, siempre y cuando no estuviera en riesgo su propia vida.</p><p>Tanta soledad hizo que su imaginación se liberara. A Rey le gustaba escribir, tomar notas, recolectar información y muchas veces hablaba consigo misma en voz alta.</p><p>Algunas noches se acostaba en su hamaca y le explicaba los sucesos de su día a un ser imaginario que al escuchaba sin interrupciones. Sus temores, aventuras y deseos eran arrojados al vacío y Rey soñaba que alguien la escuchaba. De alguna manera, así fue.</p><p>Así era su vida, una transición eterna, un tiempo de espera entre su realidad y un futuro que aún no conocía pero era inminente.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>El día que el extraño llegó a Jakku, fue el primero del resto de la vida de Rey. Ella no sabía exactamente quién era o qué hacía él, pero sintió inmediatamente una conexión especial que debería haberle causado temor. Pero no fue así, de hecho, casi se sintió arrastrada hacia él.</p><p>Aunque no pudo ver su rostro bajo la máscara, notó que era muy alto. En ese momento del día, el sol arrojaba detrás de él una larga sombra que llegaba hasta donde Rey se encontraba, creando un efecto intrigante. A pesar de que estaba lejos, ella pudo ver que vestía de negro y llevaba una especie de capa con capucha.</p><p>Rey rompió entonces su regla dorada de no hacer preguntas y así fue como se enteró que el extraño personaje era nada más ni nada menos que el Líder Supremo Kylo Ren, de la Primera Orden.</p><p>Lo que no pudo entender en ese momento es qué hacía ese personaje allí, en el fin del mundo, aún donde su oscura reputación le precedía. Todos estaban atemorizados por los rumores que corrían acerca de él, incluso allí donde los ecos de la guerra por la galaxia llegaban lejanos y con retraso. Rey no creía en esas historias, para ella su realidad era mucho peor que las fantasías que escuchaba.</p><p>Por esa razón no se inmutó cuando la figura de negro volvió su cabeza hacia ella. Rey lo observó mientras se acercaba, imaginando que debajo de la máscara sus ojos se clavaban en ella. Sólo sintió un escalofrío cuando él habló. Pero su tono fue suave a pesar del metálico sonido.</p><p>“Carroñera. ¿Qué hay de especial en ti?”</p><p>Rey tuvo que admitir que cosas así no ocurrían todos los días en Jakku.</p><p>En ese instante, supo que debía tomar una decisión. Tal vez estaba cansada de esperar, tal vez la curiosidad era más fuerte. Pero Rey ya no quería permanecer allí.</p><p>Kylo Ren extendió su mano hacia ella y Rey sólo dudo un segundo antes de aceptarla.</p><p>¿Acaso el futuro podía ser peor?</p><p>Su corazón, siempre positivo, le decía que no. Nada podía ser peor que Jakku.</p><p>En su mente trató de asegurarse que él era la persona que venía a buscarla después de tantos años.</p><p>Y su cuerpo obedeció al impulso de irse con él.</p><p>Dejando atrás todo lo que conocía, Rey no tenía nada que lamentar.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Para crear ésta historia me basé en la información es de estos libros:</p><p>*"Manual de Supervivencia de Rey" de Jason Fry<br/>*"Diccionario visual de El Despertar de la Fuerza"<br/>*"Diccionario visual de Los últimos Jedi"<br/>*"Papaíto Piernas Largas" de Jean Webster</p><p>¡Y el resto es un poco de imaginación!<br/>¡Gracias por leer!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Cartas de Rey al Líder Supremo / Parte I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nunca fui un líder<br/>Nunca me gustaron los cuentos de hadas<br/>No soy realmente un creyente,<br/>Pequeña voz en el silencio<br/>Supongo que nunca me atreví a conocerme a mí misma<br/>¿Puede mi corazón latir tranquilo? No</p><p>"Capital Letters"<br/>Hailee Steinfeld, BloodPop</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>¡Gracias por leer!</p><p>Espero que les guste lo próximo. Estoy intentando algo diferente, pero no puedo evitar que sea un poco tragicómico. </p><p>La novela original de Jean Webster es de formato epistolar, y quise respetar eso en esta historia.</p><p>Es un capítulo corto y rápido de leer, ¡Pero prometo que vienen muchos más!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>CARTAS DE REY AL LÍDER SUPREMO KYLO REN</strong>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Año 35 DBY, ME N5 S7, Taungsday</p><p>Kylo Ren, Líder Supremo de la Primera Orden: </p><p>Han pasado tres días enteros desde que abandoné Jakku para unirme a su cruzada y aún no se me ha informado qué debo hacer aquí. Supuse que debido a nuestra breve conversación, los detalles me serían explicados al llegar a Su nave, pero sigo esperando que alguien más –aparte del odioso guardia que hay en la puerta de mi <em>cuarto</em>-, me dirija la palabra.</p><p>¿Debo entender que soy su <em>invitada</em> o una simple <em>prisionera</em>? Créame que de ser la segunda opción, no podría estar más en desacuerdo. Y aunque sé que ya no puedo volver, al menos me gustaría tener la opción de saber por qué me encuentro en esta situación tan embarazosa.</p><p>Es cierto que las instalaciones son impresionantes. Si voy a estar encerrada aquí, es bueno contar con algunas comodidades como una ducha propia. Como puede suponer, el agua es un lujo en mi planeta. El cuarto es aceptable, me arriesgaría a decirle que es tres veces más grande que toda mi casa. Usted no tuvo el placer de conocer mi casa, pero piense en vivir adentro de un AT-AT y se dará cuenta de lo feliz que me siento ahora.</p><p>La verdad, no me estoy quejando. Pero no hay mucho más que yo pueda hacer por el momento. Intento controlar mis pensamientos y no arrepentirme cada dos minutos de mi decisión. Lo hecho, hecho está. Si acaso se pregunta por mis emociones de emigrante, le diré que no lo haga. No extraño la arena ni el calor. Aunque no puedo evitar sentirme extraña aquí.</p><p>De todos modos no sé por qué estoy escribiéndole, es evidente que no quiere verme. Tampoco pensaba en enviarle esta carta, pero escribir es algo que me ayuda a pasar el rato y despeja un poco mi mente. Es cierto, Olvidé que Usted no me conoce y pensará que tal vez estoy loca. Pero déjeme decirle que toda una vida de soledad, sin nadie con quien hablar (durante días a veces) causa estragos en la mente más sana si no hay alguna actividad para entretenerse. En mi caso es escribir, pero como ya le dije más arriba, Usted no va a tener el placer de leerme. Dudo que entienda mi letra, de todas maneras.</p><p>Por suerte siempre llevo conmigo papel y lápiz.</p><p>No me malinterprete, soy absolutamente capaz de manipular tecnología más avanzada. Pero el papel no es tan valioso como un holopad, y si tuviera en mi poder uno de esos no tendría que preocuparme por comer en un buen tiempo. Estoy segura de que el <em>Blobfish</em> me habría pagado con unas cuantas porciones por él.</p><p>A pesar de mis inquietudes, creo que Usted me ha hecho un favor. ¿Tiene idea de la cantidad de veces que quise abandonar el planeta pero no lo hice? ¿Sabe cuántas noches me he quedado despierta imaginando el momento en el que vendrían a rescatarme? Bueno, la respuesta es la misma en ambos casos: Tantas que perdí la cuenta.</p><p>Pero tengo algunas preguntas para Usted también, un poco más personales, si me permite el atrevimiento. ¿Qué quiso decir con eso de que yo tengo algo <em>especial?</em></p><p>No hay nada especial en mí. Sólo soy Rey de Jakku, una simple carroñera que se ilusionó pensando que era importante para alguien.</p><p>En el Puesto de Avanzada de Niima sentí que tal vez usted era esa persona. O quise creerlo.</p><p>No. En verdad <em>lo sentí.</em></p><p>Usted lo sintió también, ¿Verdad? Pude verlo a través de su máscara.</p><p> </p><p>Me pregunto cómo será usted. Por ahora sólo sé que:</p><ol>
<li>le gusta vestirse de negro y usar máscara.</li>
<li>no le gusta que le desobedezcan (todo el mundo le teme y estoy intentado averiguar más sobre su carácter).</li>
<li>es muy alto.</li>
</ol><p>Dirigirme a Usted en esta carta como Supremo Líder me parece muy formal. Y teniendo en cuenta que nunca voy a llevarlo a cabo porque sin duda desataría su furia, se me ocurrió que tal vez podría quitarle un poco de seriedad al asunto.</p><p>No podría llamarlo <em>Kylo Negro</em> o <em>Supremo Enmascarado</em>. Tampoco me parece divertido <em>Señor Tenebroso. </em>Así que intentaré pensar en Usted como <em>Kylo Piernas Largas.</em> Aunque no me decido todavía.</p><p>Y quisiera poder decirle más cosas pero tengo que administrar mis existencias de papel. Quién sabe cuánto tiempo voy a estar aquí y esta hoja ya está terminada.</p><p>Afectuosamente:</p><p>REY</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Año 35 DBY, ME N5 S7, Zhellday</p><p>Líder Supremo:</p><p>Si no he sido ejecutada por orden Suya cuando reciba este mensaje, quiero pedirle mis más sinceras disculpas.</p><p>No era mi intención ofender a Su Gracia de ninguna manera con mis notas. Nadie en su sano juicio osaría provocarlo con tanta impertinencia.</p><p>Si para estas alturas ya estoy muerta, al menos quiero que quede constancia de que no imaginaba que el General Armitage Hux iba a arrebatarme todas mis pertenencias (excepto este pequeño papel y lápiz que logré esconder).</p><p>No tengo idea de qué hará él con mi carta ni qué pensará Usted de mí si llegara a leerla. En verdad estoy en un estado de nerviosismo tan grande que siento las cosas levitar a mi alrededor. Yo misma estoy levitando. Debo haber perdido el juicio.</p><p>No me iré a ninguna parte mientras espero mi sentencia.</p><p>Desesperada:</p><p>REY</p><p>P/d: Si decide perdonarme la vida, tal vez considere devolverme mis papeles. Se lo agradecería de todo corazón y lo tomaré como una señal de que no le disgustan mis informes.</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Cartas de Rey al Líder Supremo / Parte II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pero entonces estabas tú<br/>Sí, y luego estabas tú<br/>Me sacaste de la multitud<br/>Estabas diciendo la verdad</p><p>"Capital Letters"<br/>Hailee Steinfeld, BloodPop</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Año 35 DBY, ME N5 S7, Benduday</p><p>Querido Líder Supremo</p><p>¡Sigo con vida! Gracias por perdonar a esta insignificante carroñera. Quizás soy especial, después de todo.</p><p>Interpreto este acto de gracia como una señal de que nuestra correspondencia puede continuar. Al menos yo seguiré escribiendo hasta que reciba alguna respuesta suya.</p><p>Incluso me envió este datapad para que sea más fácil escribir. ¿Acaso no entiende mi letra? Bueno, a decir verdad, yo tampoco la entiendo a veces.</p><p>El General Hux no parecía muy contento. Juraría que me insultó en voz baja antes de irse, pero yo tengo muy buen sentido de la audición. Ventajas de mi trabajo, supongo.</p><p>Creo que no le caigo bien. ¿Debería preocuparme por él?</p><p> </p><p>Mientras tanto debo suponer que mi única tarea aquí, Líder Supremo, es escribir y servirle de entretenimiento. Así que haré mi mejor esfuerzo, no como si mi vida dependiera de ello, sino que lo haré con gusto. Usaré todo mi ingenio, que me ha servido a lo largo de los años en Jakku para no morir de hambre.</p><p>Espero que mi sentido del humor no le resulte ofensivo. Quisiera que quede claro que no me estoy burlando, tengo mucha imaginación.</p><p>Tan solo me gustaría comprender algo de lo que sucede aquí. A veces creo que usted me está mirando, como si realmente estuviéramos en la misma habitación. ¿No es eso de lo más extraño? Tal vez el encierro está acabando con mi capacidad de razonar.</p><p>Creo que no soy la única que se siente sola en una nave llena de gente. Teniendo en cuenta que sólo he visto a un puñado de personas desde que llegué y aún sigo encerrada. Perdón, ¿Soy muy insistente con ese aspecto?</p><p>Sí, quizás debería haberme imaginado que esta <em>nueva vida </em>no iba a ser fácil. Me dejé llevar y espero no tener que arrepentirme. Pero un poco de independencia y confianza de parte de usted no me vendría mal. No puedo volver, no puedo escapar. <em>¿A dónde iría?</em> </p><p>Puedo ser bastante útil, sin descuidar ésta actividad. De hecho soy una excelente mecánica. Nadie aquí me conoce, pero puedo asegurarle que así es: soy la mejor. Piénselo. En una nave tan grande siempre hay algo para arreglar.</p><p>Agradecida y feliz de conservar la cabeza,</p><p>REY</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Año 35 DBY, ME N6 S1, Primeday</p><p>Querido Líder Supremo</p><p>Acabo de recibir sus instrucciones para ordenar nuestra comunicación y trataré de cumplir con rigor, pero déjeme decirle que una carta al día me parece demasiado. No hay mucho que pueda contarle acerca de lo que sucede aquí y tampoco sé qué tipo de información solicita.</p><p>Por lo tanto hice un breve inventario con las posibilidades, que detallo a continuación.</p><p>¿Soy una espía en su propia flota? No creo que quiera saber lo que se dice de usted por aquí, ya debería saber que es respetado y temido. Aunque creo que le causaría gracia saber qué otros adjetivos tienen para describirlo. No creo que sean todos ciertos, de todos modos.</p><p>¿Quiere saber acerca de mí? Tampoco hay mucho que contar. Pero si hace una lista de preguntas, estaré encantada de responder. ¡Oh! Podría enviármela la próxima vez junto a sus próximas – e impersonales- instrucciones.</p><p>¿Le gustaría que le diga qué es lo que pienso? Que mi situación es inaudita y cada día que pasa se vuelve más extraña. Como si no supiera qué hacer exactamente conmigo. Tal vez soy un sujeto de experimentos y estoy siendo vigilada. Eso tendría un poco más de sentido.</p><p>¿Desea que le haga más preguntas? No tiene caso plantear esto, si no va a contestar. Pero nunca descarto las posibilidades. Tengo muchas cosas para preguntarle, aunque no estoy en posición de negociar, creo. Aunque sé muy poco sobre usted y yo ya le he contado demasiado.</p><p>En el caso de que no sea alguna de las opciones anteriores, escribiré acerca de lo que se me ocurra. Así que no podré evitar ser impertinente a veces, tengo un sentido de justicia un poco extremo y mi paciencia se está acabando.</p><p>En fin, ¿Esta carta cuenta como el reporte diario? Llamémosla un pre-reporte, si quiere.</p><p>Cambio y fuera,</p><p>REY</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Año 35 DBY, ME N6 S1, Centaxday</p><p>Querido Líder Supremo</p><p>¡Aún no puedo creer lo que tengo en mis manos! ¡Una respuesta suya <em>de puño y letra</em>!</p><p>Me considero afortunada. Sigo sin entender muchas cosas, pero saber que hay <em>alguien</em> del otro lado, que se preocupa por mi salud física –y mental- me llena de alegría. Me aferraré a esta pequeña esperanza por siempre, así sea la última vez que reciba regalo semejante. Por cierto, me gustan esos trazos, ya veo por qué me dio el <em>datapad. </em>Mi caligrafía es un desastre.</p><p>La carta fue breve, pero ya es uno de mis tesoros. Es bueno saber que soy “<em>su invitada”</em> en lugar de una prisionera, y agradezco de todo corazón el hecho de poder “<em>circular por la nave libremente”</em>. Solicito que le recuerde este punto al General Hux que parece no estar al tanto, cada vez que me ve fuera del cuarto.</p><p>También le diré que no es de mi preferencia que un <em>stormtrooper</em> me acompañe como una sombra cada vez que salgo, podría pensar que mi “<em>libertad” </em>es aparente. Aunque no importa, debe tener sus propios motivos, le concedo eso. O disfruta del sarcasmo, lo cual está bien. Todos necesitamos algún tipo de diversión.</p><p>Además estamos llevándonos muy bien con el guardia. ¿Qué clase de nombre es FN-2187? Acordamos que de ahora en más se llamará Finn.</p><p>Sólo una cosa me falta. No es algo material, gracias a su hospitalidad tengo mis necesidades básicas cubiertas. Me preocupo por usted.</p><p>No debería sorprenderle que alguien lo haga, no creo que tenga muchos amigos aquí y pude apreciar en sus breves líneas que necesita alguien con quien hablar. Creo que es el sentido de todas estas cartas ¿Verdad? O tal vez sólo está aburrido.</p><p>¿Y cómo se imagina que lo sé? Porque puedo percibir cosas cuando las toco. Requiere mucha concentración y no siempre ocurre, pero me ha sucedido en el pasado varias veces y no sé bien por qué. Creo que usted sí lo sabe y por eso estoy aquí.</p><p>Cuando esté listo, me lo hará saber. Tengo deseos de serle útil de alguna manera. Tampoco me vendría mal aprender a dominar estas cuestiones. ¿Sabe de qué estoy hablando? ¿Se ha sentido así alguna vez?</p><p>Hasta mañana, ¡Descanse bien!</p><p>REY</p><p>P/d: Creo que no estaría fuera de lugar que empiece a dirigirme a usted de manera más familiar. Tanta formalidad es un poco agobiante. ¿Realmente tu nombre es Kylo? </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¡Gracias a todos los que están siguiendo la historia!</p><p>En principio quería que fuera breve, pero esto de escribir cartas me encanta. Más aún desde la perspectiva de Rey, que es un personaje que me gusta mucho y tiene una faceta divertida que no ha tenido oportunidad de mostrar antes.</p><p>¡Como siempre, me encanta recibir sus comentarios, sugerencias y opiniones!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Cartas de Rey al Líder Supremo / Parte III</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tengo algo que decir ahora<br/>Porque me dices que no hay forma de que no pueda ir<br/>Nada que no pueda hacer</p><p>"Capital Letters"<br/>Hailee Steinfeld, BloodPop</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A pedido del público, el General Ben Solo de la Primera Orden aparece.<br/>¡Gracias a los que votaron por él en la encuesta en twitter!</p><p>¿Y acaso nadie reconoce a Kylo Ren sin la máscara? Bueno, me tomé la libertad de imaginar que en esta versión nadie lo ha visto sin ella. Excepto Hux, y esto le traerá algunos problemas divertidos.<br/>Tengamos en cuenta que Rey ha estado aislada toda su vida, que es bastante escéptica y que no vivió ninguno de los acontecimientos de TFA. Pero es muy inteligente también, esperemos que Ben no se traicione a sí mismo antes de lograr su propósito con ella. (que aún no sabemos cuál es).</p><p>Pero esta historia se trata de ellos y les aseguro que va a terminar bien. Mi intención es hacerla divertida y un poco descabellada.</p><p>GRACIAS a todos los que siguen leyendo y dejan comentarios. Me hacen feliz, me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>Año 35 DBY, ME N6 S1, Taungsday</p><p>Querido Kylo Ren</p><p>¿Alguna vez te has sentido fuera de lugar, incluso sabiendo que estás en el sitio correcto?</p><p>Es algo contradictoria mi pregunta, pero no sé cómo expresarlo mejor. A pesar de escribir mucho, los pensamientos más profundos no son mi especialidad.  Pero no puedo dejar de pensar en eso, no puedo evitar sentirme sola.</p><p>Aquí todo el mundo se concentra en sus tareas, todos parecen estar ocupados y ser fieles a una causa con su propia vida. Nunca he sentido eso. Ni siquiera puedo asegurar que siempre fui leal a mí misma, lo único que intentaba era no morir. Pero ¿Cuáles eran mis ideales?</p><p>Me di cuenta de que antes no me preocupaba no saber cosas de mi familia, cómo eran, qué sentían por mí. Me limitaba a imaginarlos a mi gusto, me consolaba pensando que cuando volvieran todas mis dudas serían aclaradas. Pero al fin acepté que no será de esa manera, ellos no vendrán y yo no voy a intentar buscarlos nunca más. Y eso me hace sentir tan vacía…</p><p>Desde que llegué aquí tú siempre has sido amable, sobre todo en lo que respecta a mi supervivencia. Ya no tengo que preocuparme por la comida o de encontrar un lugar para descansar. No tengo que prepararme cada día para no morir de calor o de sed, ya no soy una carroñera. Aún no sé cuál es la razón o qué quieres a cambio. Pero no siento que seas una amenaza para mí. Abrigo la idea de que podamos ser amigos.</p><p>No me siento a la defensiva aquí, tal vez debería, pero creo que tus intenciones conmigo no son malas. Me hubieras ejecutado hace tiempo por este asunto de las cartas. Yo en tu lugar lo hubiera hecho y al parecer no soy ni la cuarta parte de malvada lo que tú eres.</p><p>Muchos susurran cuando piensan que no los escucho, acerca de tus hazañas y tus logros. Todo corresponde con lo que ya había oído en Jakku, aunque en ese momento no quise prestar mucha atención. Sólo quería huir de allí.</p><p>Sin embargo no creo que alguien capaz de tratar tan bien a una persona insignificante como yo pueda ser tan temible. Todos hemos hecho cosas de las que no estamos orgullosos y pienso que eso no nos define. El pasado tiene que quedar atrás.</p><p>Es difícil para mí hacerme una idea de cómo eres en realidad, ni hablar de cómo eres físicamente porque aquí nadie te ha visto jamás sin esa máscara que llevas. ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Cuál es la verdad tan terrible que ocultas? No tengo miedo de ver tu rostro, si decides que yo lo vea.</p><p>Ten en cuenta que a pesar de ser joven he visto todo tipo de monstruosidades en personas que nunca imaginarías y de aspecto aparentemente inofensivo. Las deformidades no me asustan, tampoco las cicatrices. Yo tengo unas cuantas debido a mi trabajo y ellas me recuerdan por lo que he pasado.</p><p>¿Es por eso que no vienes a verme? Te recuerdo que no tengo miedo de ti, a pesar de todo. ¿Por qué habría aceptado venir aquí si lo tuviera?</p><p>El único miedo que tengo es no poder deshacerme nunca de esta horrible sensación. Y ese día en el puesto de Niima, al tomar tu mano, me di cuenta de que tú también lo sentías.</p><p>Perdona si hoy mi reporte no tiene el tono divertido que has visto antes. Simplemente no puedo evitarlo y el hecho de no poder hablar con nadie de estas cosas no hace más que empeorar mi situación. De alguna manera ahora sé que lees mis cartas y que puedo contar contigo. Creo que podrías entender.</p><p>Por alguna razón han destinado a Finn a otra sección y en su lugar hay un stormtrooper que se niega a hablar conmigo. Si salgo a dar una vuelta para conocer las instalaciones todos me miran con curiosidad, puede ser porque no llevo el mismo uniforme que ellos o porque no comprenden qué hago yo aquí y por qué el Líder Supremo tiene tantas consideraciones con una doña nadie como yo.</p><p>El general Hux es el peor de todos, es mi nuevo dolor de cabeza. No sé qué le hice pero si estuviera en su poder, ya me habría liquidado. Es uno de tus subordinados más abnegados, le perdono su maltrato porque está haciendo su trabajo y no confía en mí. Debe pensar que yo tengo el poder de manipularte de alguna manera. ¿No es gracioso?</p><p>Lo único que yo quiero es pertenecer a un lugar y ser parte de una familia o, en este caso, una tripulación. Mientras me invaden estos pensamientos ocurren cosas inusuales que sí me asustan un poco.</p><p>Tal vez por eso Hux me odia.</p><p>Acaba de dirigirse a mí en un término bastante despectivo y no pude controlar mi furia. Creo que le hice daño, pero ni siquiera lo toqué ¿Qué está pasando conmigo? Es probable que no podamos llevarnos bien jamás después de que casi se asfixia por mi culpa. Estoy segura de que yo lo hice, pude sentir como el odio fluía a través de mí. Esto no me gusta para nada.</p><p>Este debe ser mi reporte más oscuro. Lamento si no te agrada.</p><p>¿O tal vez tu experimento al fin está dando resultado?</p><p>Adiós.</p><p>REY</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Año 35 DBY,ME N6 S1, Zhellday</p><p>Querido Kylo</p><p>Hoy me desperté de mejor humor y lamento mucho el tono triste y oscuro de mi reporte de ayer. Si pudiera borrarlo lo haría, pero es tarde porque sé que lo has leído.</p><p>Y de verdad me emociona el gesto que has tenido para hacerme sentir mejor. Estas ropas que me has enviado son preciosas y voy a pasar desapercibida en la nave como si fuera una tripulante más. ¿Soy una oficialmente? ¿Qué implica eso? ¿Al fin voy a poder trabajar aquí? Nunca me vestí de negro porque en el desierto eso sería algo complicado. Pero me acostumbraré al cambio.</p><p>Tanto tiempo para pensar me ha hecho mal, no sirvo para estar encerrada e inactiva. Me gusta arreglar cosas, ya te he contado varias cartas atrás. Por eso también te doy las gracias por el nuevo kit de herramientas y tu autorización para que arregle lo que me dé la gana.</p><p>Esto último lo puedo suponer, porque no ha llegado ninguna otra nota tuya. Lamento eso, pero no importa, porque veo que eres una persona más de acciones que de palabras y lo aprecio mucho.</p><p>He oído que Hux está vivo y eso me alivia bastante. Pero no lo he vuelto a ver por aquí y eso me preocupa. Pero pagaré las consecuencias de casi asesinar a un general de la Primera Orden, a pesar de que no le perdono lo que dijo de mí.</p><p>En su lugar han asignado a un tal Ben Solo que parece ser infinitamente más agradable, así que prometo no hacerle daño. Incluso se ha ofrecido a acompañarme a recorrer la nave, más allá de los lugares que tengo permitidos.</p><p>Espero no causarle problemas si acepto, sería interesante ver qué otras cosas hay por aquí. Conozco el interior de varias naves parecidas a ésta, abandonadas y destruidas, pero me han servido para darme una idea de dónde está cada cosa y para qué sirve.</p><p>Tal vez intente convencer al General Solo de que yo sería un gran aporte en el cuerpo de mecánicos. Él me recuerda un poco a ti, es bastante alto. Pero no lleva máscara y a ti solamente te vi una vez. Mis recuerdos a veces me engañan, deformando las cosas.</p><p>No he tenido novedades desde mi ataque de furia, pero de alguna manera logré calmarme. En estos días aprendí muchas cosas de mí misma que ignoraba, como la capacidad de meditar y mover cosas con la mente.</p><p>Alguna vez escuché historias sobre la Fuerza y los Jedi. Los viajeros en Jakku contaban cosas sobre ellos y cómo fueron eliminados uno por uno. Por eso te aseguro que yo no tengo intenciones de profundizar en ese tema, y esto no tiene absolutamente NADA que ver con el hecho de que escuché a unos Stormtroopers hablar de un tal <em>Mata Jedi. </em>En este caso la ignorancia es una dicha. ¿No crees?</p><p>¡Hasta pronto!</p><p>REY</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Cartas de Rey al Líder Supremo / Parte IV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Para bien o para mal<br/>Te lo voy a dar<br/>En mayúsculas</p><p>"Capital Letters"<br/>Hailee Steinfeld, BloodPop</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p>Año 35 DBY, ME N6 S1, Benduday</p><p>Querido Kylo:</p><p>Esta mañana, muy temprano, el General Ben Solo se presentó para ofrecerme un recorrido por la <em>Supremacy.</em></p><p>¿No es curioso que haga más de diez días que estoy aquí y no tenía ni la menor idea de que ese era el nombre de la nave? El Destructor Estelar de clase Mega es impresionante, no puedo creer que tenga 60 kilómetros de ala a ala. Debo felicitarte por el estado en el que lo conservas. Todo aquí funciona como el mecanismo de un reloj.</p><p>No me sorprende que no quieras abandonar la nave, aquí puedes vivir durante años sin tener que pisar un planeta. Gracias al General pude conocer las instalaciones, los laboratorios, los centros de producción de armas y los de capacitación de soldados, ¡Hasta prometió mostrarme el lugar donde fabrican otras naves más pequeñas!  </p><p>Solo me explicó que la <em>Supremacy</em> es una especie de ciudad capital de la Primera Orden, que se desplaza de manera autosuficiente por la galaxia conquistando planetas. Creo que es asombroso.</p><p>El General Solo se comportó de manera caballerosa, aunque algo distante. Aún así lo prefiero mil veces antes que al General Hux, a quien envío por intermedio de esta carta, mis deseos para su pronta recuperación.</p><p>Mientras caminábamos intenté conversar con él, pero evadió muchas de mis preguntas. ¿Acaso ser reservado es uno de los requisitos de trabajar aquí? Si es así, creo que adaptarme a la flota va a costar aún más de lo que imaginaba.</p><p>Lo que pude saber acerca de él es que sus padres lo abandonaron y hace mucho tiempo que forma parte de la Primera Orden. Me dijo que es casi como su hogar pero no sonó muy convencido, porque desvió mi mirada al decirlo. Antes de llegar al puesto de General estuvo luchando en el campo de batalla y realizó algunas misiones exitosas, lo cual no me parece tan extraño porque con la actitud que tiene seguramente es un guerrero regio. Me pregunto si extrañará luchar o si lo hace todavía.</p><p>Noté que mientras hacíamos el recorrido, algunos comandantes se detenían a mirarlo con curiosidad pero no decían nada, otros simplemente le saludaban con un gesto y la mayoría de ellos cambiaba de ruta apenas nos veían.</p><p>En realidad no hablamos mucho, pero mentiría si dijera que el General me resulta aburrido. Hay algo de misterio en él y creo que con el tiempo podríamos descubrir que tenemos algunas cosas en común. Por empezar a los dos nos han abandonado nuestros padres, eso definitivamente <em>es algo</em>. Voy a esforzarme por descubrir cuáles son sus intereses ya que realmente necesito un amigo.</p><p>Una parte en especial de la nave me gustó mucho, es un salón con una enorme ventana hacia el espacio. Me demoré unos instantes para grabar la imagen en mi mente, aunque sé que voy a volver a ese lugar cada vez que me sienta sola. La galaxia y las estrellas se veían tan hermosas que mi nostalgia se esfumó inmediatamente. ¿Conoces el lugar? Qué estoy diciendo, seguro que sí.</p><p>Desearía poder conocer esos mundos porque me niego a pensar que todos los planetas son tan tristes como Jakku. Mi corazón salta de alegría imaginando los colores y sabores, sus animales y sus plantas. ¿Te dije alguna vez que me encantan las flores? En el desierto no crecen muchas cosas. Por eso las flores nocturnas y de barriles espinosos eran uno de mis tesoros.</p><p>En resumen, ha sido un día espléndido para mí, me atrevo a decir que fue el mejor desde que llegué. No lo tomes a mal, todos los días son una aventura y conservo algunos momentos en lugares especiales de mi corazón. Pero hoy fue diferente, empiezo a ver con más claridad mi nueva vida a medida que intento descifrar el presente.</p><p>No te preocupes, eres el primero en mi corazón.</p><p>REY</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Año 35 DBY, ME N6 S2, Primeday</p><p>Querido Kylo</p><p>¿Qué debo responder exactamente cuando una persona a la que he visto sólo una vez en mi vida me regala un ramo de hermosas flores?</p><p>Confieso que me siento halagada pero bastante incómoda. Si me preguntaras de qué hablan dos wookiees, podría entenderlos perfectamente. Pero ¿Lenguaje de Flores? No tuve oportunidad de aprenderlo jamás.</p><p>Así que no te ofendas si no lo estoy tomando como debería. Sólo te diré ¡Gracias! ¡De todo corazón!</p><p>¡Claro que son magníficas! ¡Nunca había visto tanta belleza! De hecho sólo conocía dos tipos de flores, así que no soy una entidad en la materia y tuve que recurrir a un experto.</p><p>¿Quién diría que el General Solo sabe tanto de fauna y flora espacial? Me explicó que son flores nativas de Naboo, Rominarias y Millaflowers rojas y azules, las últimas bastante exóticas.</p><p>Me sorprendió que el General pasara de nuevo por aquí, le he robado mucho de su tiempo y espero que eso no esté interfiriendo con sus actividades diarias. Seguro que su agenda debe incluir otras diligencias más interesantes que ser el cuidador de una pobre e inquieta niña.</p><p>¡No me estoy quejando! De hecho es muy agradable hablar con él y es bueno escuchando. Y como lo supuse antes puede que terminemos siendo buenos amigos.</p><p>¿Y qué podrían tener en común una carroñera de Jakku y un General de la Primera Orden?</p><p>A simple vista nada, en realidad. Pero resulta ser una persona muy interesante una vez que te acostumbras a su fachada un poco fría y arrogante, a su caminar severo y al aspecto rígido de su rostro. ¡Parece que ese hombre nunca se ríe! Me ocuparé de  cambiar eso.</p><p>Minutos antes de despedirse me pidió que lo llame Ben y se ofreció a enseñarme los secretos del espacio y de las estrellas. ¡Es un buen indicio! Creo que no me vendría mal tener un maestro. Debo contrarrestar años y años de ignorancia selectiva.</p><p>¡Gracias de nuevo por las flores!</p><p>Llevo una siempre conmigo para recordar tu generosidad.</p><p>Me despido muy feliz.</p><p>REY</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Año 35 DBY, ME N6 S2, Centaxday</p><p>Querido Kylo</p><p>Hoy le he preguntado a Ben si te conoce en persona. Me respondió que sí y confieso que sentí envidia de él. Ya llevo aquí casi dos semanas y me he resignado a que sólo tendremos este contacto.</p><p>Pero está bien ¿Sabes? Soy muy feliz así. Todos los días me despierto pensando en la suerte que tengo y ya no me siento tan fuera de lugar como al principio.</p><p>Ahora vamos a la parte vergonzosa.</p><p>Supongo que ya te has enterado del pequeño accidente en las cocinas. Bueno, en mi defensa diré que mis intenciones fueron buenas. Quería devolver el gesto que tuviste con las flores y prepararte algo de comer, algo con mis manos y mi afecto.</p><p>En fin, no soy buena para eso. Los cocineros me odian por haber derretido casi todas sus cacerolas y no se explican cómo fue posible que una sola persona causara un desastre tan grande.</p><p>Estaba bastante frustrada y a punto de tirar todo por la borda. Últimamente me cuesta manejar mis emociones. Pero Ben apareció justo en ese momento y me ayudó con el proyecto. ¡No dejo de sorprenderme de la cantidad de cosas que sabe hacer!</p><p>Resulta que los soldados deberían saber cocinar también. Eso tiene sentido, imagino que cuando salen de la nave deben valerse de su propio ingenio en todo tipo de entornos.  </p><p>Bueno, yo puedo sobrevivir también. Tal vez no pueda preparar exquisiteces dignas de un emperador ¡Pero puedo apostar a que no sobrevivirías ni dos días en Jakku sin mi experiencia intercambiando chatarra por comida!</p><p>Fue una mala idea, lo reconozco. Pero terminó bien para mí: un almuerzo gratis y con buena compañía. Me parece que Ben se asustó un poco de mis modales, incluso se atrevió a señalar que carezco de ellos. ¿Cómo se atreve? Lo perdonaré porque a partir de hoy es algo así como un héroe para mí.</p><p>Conclusión: No hubo comida para ti. Es lo mejor, créeme. Me consuelo pensando que mi chispa para escribir es una de mis mejores habilidades. Estoy segura de que sabrás apreciar el detallado relato de mis desgracias, ¿Verdad?</p><p>Después de eso, Ben y yo discutimos sobre naves y no hubo forma de llegar a un acuerdo. Yo opino que la tecnología anterior a la Primera Orden es superior y en ese terreno llevo la ventaja. Dudo que él haya visto tantos ejemplares del Imperio y de la Nueva República como yo, aunque en su beneficio debo decir que todo es chatarra histórica hoy.</p><p>Así descubrí que Ben es un gran piloto y que sus favoritos son los Cazas TIE en todas sus variantes. Me llevó hasta uno de los hangares para mostrarme su propia nave, un modelo Silenciador TIE, Caza de superioridad espacial. ¡Qué esplendida!</p><p>¡No me imagino lo que podría sentir al manejar una! No quise admitir delante de él que nunca he volado nada parecido, aunque puedo decir sólo que tengo experiencia teórica en materia de naves.</p><p>Me pareció un poco extraño que un General común y corriente fuera dueño de una nave tan peculiar, pero no se lo dije porque se veía tan feliz. Fue la primera vez que lo vi sonreír de verdad y no quería perdérmelo.</p><p>Después de eso Ben me dijo que iba a ausentarse unos días por una misión diplomática pero que tengo su permiso para hacer lo que me plazca. Su única advertencia es que no debo pisar las cocinas. ¿No me estará consintiendo demasiado? ¿Estás de acuerdo con esto?</p><p>Espero que vuelva pronto, en pocos días se ha vuelto muy importante para mí. Creo que le caigo bien y te aseguro que aunque a veces me enoje con él, no sería capaz de hacerle daño. Sólo espero llegar a conocerlo mejor. Hay muchas cosas que quisiera preguntarle.</p><p>Me despido por hoy, esperando que tengas buen descanso.</p><p>REY</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Cartas de Rey al Líder Supremo / Parte V</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Año 35 DBY, ME N6 S2 Taungsday</p>
<p>Querido Kylo</p>
<p>Confío en que recibas mis informes con regularidad, donde quiera que estés. La Capitana Phasma se ha acercado con mucha simpatía para informarme que se encuentra temporalmente al mando del <em>Supremacy</em> hasta tu regreso. ¿Te has ido sin despedirte?</p>
<p>Es una verdadera pena que tu ausencia coincida con la de Ben, pero puedo inferir que él está contigo y que sabrá cómo protegerte en tu misión, si las cosas se ponen difíciles. Abundan por todos los rincones de la nave rumores de que volverán con valiosos prisioneros rebeldes para interrogar. Pero se supone que no debo hablar sobre cosas que desconozco a menos que sean hechos confirmados. Además, nunca he visto a un rebelde en persona.</p>
<p>Me gustaría estar ahí también, aunque sé que me falta entrenamiento para ser parte de la guardia del Líder Supremo. Soy bastante buena peleando cuerpo a cuerpo con báculo y aprendo muy rápido. Intentaré convencer a Ben para que me enseñe algunos movimientos cuando regrese.</p>
<p>Creo que voy a aprovechar la gran cantidad de tiempo libre del cual dispongo para entrenar un poco. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez mis nuevas y poderosas habilidades me ayuden a convertirme en una guerrera de excelencia.</p>
<p>Mis recorridos diarios estuvieron bien, supongo. Como siempre, no hay mucho que yo pueda hacer aquí. Aunque me tomé la libertad de reparar un droide BB-9E que estaba funcionando mal y causando problemas menores a otros tripulantes.</p>
<p>Ciertamente que no fue fácil, no es como los droides que conozco sino uno más avanzado y no parecía muy agradecido por la ayuda. La próxima vez tendré en cuenta las recomendaciones que <em>amablemente</em> me hizo el Oficial de Seguridad, Coronel Garmuth, de <em>meterme en mis propios asuntos.</em></p>
<p>El General Armitage Hux está se ha reintegrado a la tripulación y lamentablemente seguimos llevándonos mal. Me he mantenido a una respetuosa distancia y él no se ha separado ni por un instante de sus guardias personales.</p>
<p>Creo que la designación provisoria de Phasma no le ha caído del todo bien. Él esperaba que se siguiera con la cadena de mando, pero no estaba <em>disponible</em> al momento del acuerdo.</p>
<p>Bueno, eso es mi culpa por haberlo dejado inconsciente por tanto tiempo. Pero aún tengo fe en que me perdone. No es mi intención llevarme mal con ninguno de tus leales camaradas.</p>
<p>Recuerda vigilar tu espalda y no confiar en nadie. No creo que el consejo sea necesario para alguien como tú, pero es sabiduría de carroñera que no viene mal compartir. Y también es una forma de expresar te mi preocupación.</p>
<p>Esperando tu regreso.</p>
<p>REY</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Año 35 DBY, ME N6 S2 Zhellday</p>
<p>Querido Kylo</p>
<p>¡Me alegro tanto de contar con una nueva amiga! La Capitana Phasma resultó ser una persona encantadora y uno no podría sospechar que debajo de esa armadura imponente habite una mujer sensible y divertida. Bueno, contigo sucede algo similar, aunque he tenido muy pocas ocasiones para comprobarlo.</p>
<p>¿Te preguntas cómo nos hicimos tan buenas amigas? Al principio no fue fácil, ella realmente ama a su trabajo y parece que no tiene tiempo para bromear. Algunos hasta la consideran una fanática del perfeccionismo, aunque no voy a juzgarla por ser leal y abnegada a la Primera Orden.</p>
<p>Su sentido de la dedicación es absoluto y entrena con gran esfuerzo físico porque cree que el verdadero espíritu de un soldado no se forma con simulaciones de batalla y entrenamientos automáticos, como cree Hux. Incluso ha memorizado todos los nombres de la milicia. Es una mujer asombrosa.</p>
<p>Es curioso que alguien como yo haya captado su atención, aunque ya sabes que tengo un talento natural para decir absolutamente lo contrario a lo que me conviene y a veces esa espontaneidad hace que las personas se fijen en mí.</p>
<p>Y podría decirse que nuestro interés en común es que ambas tenemos problemas con el General Hux. Sí, tal vez me extralimité con él, pero aún no entiendo por qué me odia tanto. Por supuesto elevé mis quejas a la Capitana y nuestra aversión hacia el General nos convirtió en aliadas instantáneas.</p>
<p>Phasma me contó que antes de que te convirtieras en Líder Supremo ustedes tres formaban un triunvirato no oficial, bastante eficaz. Creo que es muy triste que no se lleven bien por ciertos rencores del pasado.</p>
<p>Todos por aquí estamos muy ansiosos por tu regreso, pero nadie más que yo.</p>
<p>Eso me recuerda un episodio extraño que sucedió anoche. Es una tontería, pero algo me dice que lo sabrás de todas maneras. Se sintió demasiado real, no creo que haya sido un sueño común y corriente.</p>
<p>Yo estaba casi dormida cuando sentí un sonido fuerte dentro de mi cabeza, como una vibración. Cuando abrí los ojos tú estabas aquí en mi habitación. Intenté acercarme para comprobar que eras real pero no recuerdo nada más, sólo despertarme hoy como si hubiera imaginado todo eso. Tal vez fue un sueño después de todo.</p>
<p>Hasta pronto.</p>
<p>REY</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Año 35 DBY, ME N6 S2, Benduday</p>
<p>Querido Kylo</p>
<p>Mientras hacía mi recorrido habitual pude comprobar que los rumores eran ciertos.</p>
<p>¡No sólo has regresado sino que has traído un prisionero! La verdad no sé si debería alegrarme o no, ciertamente no quisiera estar en su lugar pero si vas a tratarlo como a mí, no tengo de qué preocuparme. Lo sé, mi situación es diferente a la de él. Yo vine por voluntad propia.</p>
<p>Al parecer el cautivo es nada más y nada menos que Poe Dameron, el mejor piloto de la Resistencia. Me pregunto si eso será cierto, ¿Crees que será mejor piloto que Ben?</p>
<p>Creo que es fácil sentirse cautivado por él, incluso al verlo desde lejos y bastante maltrecho. Pero pensándolo bien, puede que su reputación sea algo exagerada. Hay quienes dicen por aquí que es una joven promesa y que la General de la Resistencia, Leia Organa, lo considera casi como a un hijo.</p>
<p>Finn quedó encargado de su vigilancia y eso es bastante conveniente para mí porque me ha prometido que me dejará conocer a Poe mañana. No quiero sonar impertinente, pero creo que puedo interrogarlo con medios menos violentos que la tortura física que suelen emplear aquí. Puedo llegar a ser bastante persuasiva si me lo propongo, sin que nadie resulte herido.</p>
<p>Aunque en realidad todo eso no me incumbe. Lo pondré en mi lista de cosas prohibidas, junto con mis intentos fallidos para cocinar.</p>
<p>Ben aún no ha regresado, lo cual me sorprende mucho. Debo admitir que estos días me han resultado demasiado largos y tediosos, a pesar de que me las arreglé bien sola.</p>
<p>Pero es que cuando estoy con él no siento que deba preocuparme constantemente por encajar. Es extraño, incluso ahora siento que está conmigo de alguna manera.</p>
<p>Pero, qué cosas digo, ¡Si sólo han pasado dos días estándar! No me hagas caso, me estoy dejando llevar por un sentimentalismo que Phasma no aprobaría y es probable que Ben al estar tan ocupado ni siquiera haya pensado en mí. Es algo lógico.</p>
<p>Me despido cuanto antes, evitando decir algo que voy a lamentar luego.</p>
<p>REY</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Año 35 DBY, ME N6 S3, Primeday</p>
<p>Querido Kylo</p>
<p>¿Es en serio? ¿Me voy de viaje? Creo que es demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Sería perfecto si vinieras conmigo, pero no me atrevo a pedir tanto. Las obligaciones de un Líder Supremo son más importantes, aunque asumo que incluso tú tienes tiempo para descansar a veces.</p>
<p>No me malinterpretes, amo vivir aquí. Pero no puedo evitar pensar en el mundo exterior. Y aunque tu nota no fue tan breve como la anterior, me siento muy feliz de que esto sea una <em>misión de suma importancia para mi permanencia en la Primera Orden.</em></p>
<p>¡Mi primera misión, qué les parece!</p>
<p>Lástima que <em>los detalles me serán revelados más adelante</em>. Confío en tu buen criterio que hasta ahora me ha mantenido sana y salva a pesar de mi propia naturaleza.</p>
<p>Me pregunto por qué tanto misterio, ¿Acaso no he comprobado mi discreción hasta ahora?</p>
<p>Pensándolo bien, mejor no contestes esa pregunta.</p>
<p>Pero es la última parte de tu carta la que más alegría me ha proporcionado. Me siento más segura al saber que tendré como escolta al <em>General Ben Solo </em>y que <em>pasará mañana a las 06:00</em> <em>para llevarme al hangar 715.</em></p>
<p>Estoy tan ansiosa que creo que no voy a poder dormir. No quiero hacer las cosas mal esta vez, no cuando estoy empezando a formar parte de algo tan importante. Aunque no quisiera que me juzgues por estar <em>demasiado</em> entusiasmada con una simple misión de rutina.</p>
<p>Será la primera vez que veré a Ben desde su regreso. Espero que no esté molesto por tener que acompañarme. Imagino que podría estarlo porque tendrá cosas más notables que hacer. Pero haré lo posible por no ser una carga para él.</p>
<p>La nota no especifica cuánto tiempo voy a pasar fuera pero sí serán necesarios mis reportes porque no debo, bajo ningún motivo <em>interrumpir la escritura de estos <strong>invaluables</strong> informes de rutina.</em></p>
<p>He destacado esa palabra porque creo que dice mucho más de ti que todo lo que puedo imaginar hasta ahora. Y también porque presiento que me extrañarías si no te escribiera.</p>
<p>Hasta pronto</p>
<p>REY</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Cartas de Rey al Líder Supremo (Chandrila)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Año 35 DBY, ME N6 S3, Centaxday</p><p>Querido Kylo</p><p>Reportándome desde Hanna City, Chandrila. ¡No puedo creer que al fin estemos aquí! ¡Es maravilloso!</p><p>El General Ben Solo y yo partimos desde el <em>Supremacy</em> en una lanzadera de mando pequeña, pero al llegar a la plataforma de aterrizaje OB-99 tomamos un speeder común, supongo que es para no llamar la atención. Tengo entendido que Chandrila es la capital de la Nueva República y, aunque no está en malos términos con la Primera Orden, tampoco es cuestión de provocar algún conflicto innecesario. Después de todo, podría decirse que los intereses son bastante opuestos.</p><p>El viaje estuvo bien, sin contratiempos. Me sorprendió que no nos acompañara nadie más y pensé que íbamos a utilizar un vehículo más pequeño. Es una verdadera lástima que no hayamos podido usar el TIE de Ben, pero solamente tiene lugar para un piloto, así que por el momento queda descartada mi oportunidad de pilotar.</p><p>¡Pero eso no importa demasiado, porque hay muchas cosas para ver aquí!</p><p>Perdona si a veces olvido cuál es mi lugar, ¡Es que no puedo evitar sentir fascinación por este lugar y sus gentes! La ciudad es hermosa, tan diferente a Jakku como la noche al día. El clima es sensacional porque no hay extremos de calor o frío y no había notado que en el desierto todos los días del año son iguales, excepto por alguna tormenta. ¿Será por eso que mi vida allí me pareció una verdadera eternidad?</p><p>Hay por todas partes árboles de troncos graciosos con hojas azules o verdes, Ben me explicó que son característicos del planeta y se llaman <em>Tintolivos</em>. Más allá de la ciudad se extiende una gran pradera de colinas suaves y a lo lejos algunas montañas de picos nevados que me muero por conocer. También hay un pantano que se puede recorrer, pero no me interesan particularmente las criaturas que puedan existir allí. He tenido suficiente de alimañas en Jakku, gracias. Y el mar, el agua. ¿Qué puedo decir al respecto? Sólo en sueños podía imaginar algo así.</p><p>Pero olvidaba que no estoy de paseo aquí, lo siento.</p><p>Los chandrilanos son de aspecto sencillo, parece que van con la cabeza en alto, concentrados en sus propios asuntos. Les gusta mucho conversar, son pacíficos en general. No me los imagino peleando con Unkar por raciones de comida, simplemente no encajarían allí. Lo que más me gusta de estar aquí es que a nadie parece importarle el resto del mundo, a pesar de que la ciudad está densamente poblada. Todo tipo de especies en total armonía: Rodianos, Twi’leks, Mon Calamaris y Jawas además de humanos, por supuesto.</p><p> </p><p>Mi única preocupación es que noto que Ben está bastante nervioso e incómodo. Tal vez no está contento de venir aquí con alguien tan sentimental como yo, deteniéndose cada dos pasos para señalar alguna novedad como si fuera una niña. No soy la persona más indicada para maniobras encubiertas, ¿No crees?</p><p>No puedo culparlo, en verdad. Creo que esta misión no le provoca especial alegría. Ni siquiera yo sé a qué hemos venido.</p><p>Al menos no hay que preocuparse de que nos reconozcan. Si me vieras con este nuevo aspecto, no reconocerías a la chatarrera de Jakku.</p><p>La moda chandrilana es bastante cómoda, simple y práctica, casi todas las mujeres usan colores claros tal y como a mí me gusta usar. He cambiado mi peinado también, mirando un holopad como referencia. Oficialmente he abandonado mis tres moños, creo que hasta podría cortarme el cabello ¿Quién sabe?</p><p>Ben no lleva su traje de General sino una chaqueta gris de cuello alto, larga hasta los pies. Debajo usa un conjunto de camisa y pantalón azul oscuro. Es muy extraño verlo vestido así, me he acostumbrado a su color negro habitual de la Primera Orden. Pero el cambio le favorece, aunque él no quiera admitirlo.</p><p>Le he dicho que se ve más jovial y accesible, pero sólo sirvió para que se cruzara de brazos, ofendido. Menos mal que no le dije que me gusta mucho cómo le queda el cabello atado en una pequeña coleta y que podía ver sus orejas sonrojadas por el halago.</p><p>Tal vez mi actitud fue un poco malvada, ¡Pero mentiría si dijera que me arrepiento!</p><p> </p><p>Tengo muchas cosas más que contarte, pero hoy se está haciendo tarde y creo que debo descansar de tantas emociones. Ben me dijo que por la mañana recibiríamos instrucciones para la misión. Pero yo creo que esconde algo. ¡No te preocupes! No creo que sea algo referente a la Primera Orden, me parece que es de índole personal.</p><p>Desde que puso un pie aquí parece querer decirme algo y cuando lo miro a los ojos para que hable, se ruboriza y se queda callado. ¿Acaso estoy haciendo algo mal? Puedo resultar molesta con mi frontalidad, pero quisiera que supiera que puede hablar conmigo de lo que quiera. Siento que con todas las cosas que hemos compartido, ya podría considerarme su amiga. ¿Verdad?</p><p>Me despido, con un gran bostezo… digo saludo</p><p>REY</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Año 35 DBY, ME N6 S3, Taungsday</p><p>Querido Kylo</p><p>Ayer estaba tan animada por la llegada que olvidé decirte que nos hemos instalado sin problemas en un espacioso departamento del centro de la ciudad. No deja de sorprenderme lo inadecuado que es esto para una misión que requiere bajo perfil, ¡Pero no podría quejarme porque el lugar es espléndido! Y como dije antes, a nadie parece importarle la vida de su vecino.</p><p>En el cuarto que me han asignado hay una gran ventana que me recuerda un poco al Supremacy, pero aquí puedo ver a toda hora las naves ir y venir por el cielo. Nadie parece realmente descansar aquí.</p><p>Mientras revisaba lugar, llamó mi atención un pequeño cajón sin llave. Puedes imaginar lo que sucedió después, ya que no me quedó otra opción más que abrirlo.</p><p>Encontré unas holo-fotografías bastante viejas, yo había visto algunas que traían los viajeros al Puesto de Niima. Pero lo curioso fue que aparecían un hombre alto y una mujer de cabello negro y trenzas junto a un niño pequeño, <em>demasiado</em> parecido a Ben.</p><p>Lo primero que pensé fue que se trataba de sus padres y quise preguntárselo, pero las cosas no quedaron muy bien entre nosotros desde que le dije que los colores claros le quedaban bien.</p><p>Pero apenas unos minutos después de enviar el reporte de anoche, él golpeó a mi puerta. Oculté la prueba de su secreto lo mejor que pude y lo hice pasar. Le preguntaría por las personas de la foto en otro momento.</p><p>Ben no podía dormir pero tampoco parecía decidido a hablar conmigo. No estoy orgullosa de confesar que estuve a punto de perder la paciencia con él.</p><p>Pero justo a tiempo de evitarlo, él me contó que la casa perteneció a sus padres y que la verdad era que él los había abandonado para unirse a la Primera Orden. No me explico aún cómo es que conserva la propiedad, pero quizás a nadie le importa y Ben no creyó necesario aclararlo.</p><p>Me dijo que hace muchos años que no viene a Chandrila, a pesar de que nació aquí en Hanna City, durante el fin de la guerra y el comienzo de la Nueva República. Por esa razón se siente tan extraño en venir aquí. ¿Cuántos años? No lo dijo, pero me dio a entender que fueron más de veinte. Casi gran parte de mi propia vida, en realidad.</p><p>Al cabo de un rato, el tema se agotó y él evadía mis otras preguntas acerca de su pasado. Pero eso no importa porque creo que me contará más cosas a medida que confíe en mí. A cambio de mi infatigable curiosidad, se ofreció a brindarme conocimiento del planeta y sus costumbres. Un tema bastante neutral, así que todo resultó bien.</p><p>Aunque no puedo dejar de preguntarme muchas cosas. Y perdona mi impertinencia, per deberás comprender que Ben me intriga y no tengo con quién compartir mis pensamientos acerca de él. ¿Quiénes fueron sus padres? ¿Por qué los abandonó? Y lo más importante ¿Viven aún? ¿Tendrá miedo de encontrarlos aquí? Temo que estalle mi cabeza.</p><p>Apenas se fue, me quedé pensando mucho en estas cuestiones y en otras también. Era como si parte de su tristeza se hubiera apoderado de mí. Y ya no pude dormir.</p><p>Es gracioso, pero nunca se me hubiera ocurrido preguntar por su edad. Ben tiene la mirada de alguien que ha visto muchas cosas pero no lo consideraría viejo. Teniendo en cuenta que me dijo en qué año nació, no fue difícil llegar a la conclusión de que tiene treinta años.</p><p>¡Disculpa querido Kylo si no puedo dejar de escribir sobre Ben! Pero es que la revelación me ha dejado impresionada. Cuantas más cosas descubro sobre él, más cosas quiero saber.</p><p>¿Crees que puedo resultarle molesta? No te preocupes, sé que no me responderás y no pregunté con intención de que lo hicieras. Mi sentido común me dice que no es correcto ir por la vida acosando a tus amigos.</p><p>Claro que nunca antes me había sentido de ésta manera. No he tenido ganas de preguntarle a Phasma acerca de su comida favorita o indagar a Hux sobre sus pasatiempos (aunque estoy segura que una de sus cosas favoritas es perfeccionar su mirada asesina y usarla conmigo). Pero sí quiero saberlo todo sobre Ben ¿Es normal?</p><p>Él, al igual que tú, sabe muchas cosas sobre mí porque yo misma le he contado, aunque no haya mucho que contar en realidad. Por momentos él parece escuchar y sé que lo hace. Pero desvía la mirada y forma un puño con las manos cuando le hablo de mi pasado y yo no sé cómo interpretar eso. De verdad no lo entiendo.</p><p>Por otro lado, todo el tema de la edad y los cumpleaños me ha puesto triste. ¿Sabes? Yo no sé con exactitud cuántos años tengo o qué día es mi cumpleaños. Cuando mis padres me dejaron en Jakku tenía alrededor de cinco años, así que ahora debería tener casi veinte, pero no lo sé. No he tratado con gente de mi edad, no había pensado hasta ahora en eso. Siempre he sido de la misma manera: cada día intentando ser más veloz, más inteligente para sobrevivir. Pero ahora me siento diferente, extraña. ¿Cómo debería comportarme? ¿Por qué de repente es todo esto tan importante?</p><p>No le he dicho nada de esto a Ben porque él ya parecía tener demasiado con sus propios pesares y estaría agotado con mis preguntas.</p><p>No quisiera que pienses que estoy desacreditando a un miembro importante de la Primera Orden por no ser capaz de separar la vida personal de la laboral. Esto es completamente una pura e irracional curiosidad mía, igual a la que siento por ti. Y hasta ahora nosotros lo hemos llevado bastante bien. ¿No crees? Yo no he dejado de insistir y tú no me has dado ninguna pista, de hecho, parece que disfrutas este juego.</p><p>El resto del día, sin novedades. Pero enviaré otro informe más tarde para completar éste o lo sumaré al de mañana. Necesito un poco de tiempo para que mi cerebro descanse. Necesito desesperadamente dormir un poco.</p><p>Se despide, un poco desanimada pero nunca derrotada,</p><p>REY</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>Año 35 DBY, ME N6 S3 Zhellday</p><p>Líder Supremo</p><p>Los niveles de nerviosismo no hacen más que subir por estas horas.</p><p>Tus órdenes al fin han llegado y estoy bastante confundida.</p><p>¿Se trata de otra misión diplomática? Creo que sólo estás intentando alejarme de ti y obligaste al pobre Ben a venir conmigo. Debes odiarlo bastante para tomarte tantas molestias.</p><p>No, no estoy enojada. ¡Estoy furiosa! Creo que eres un poco cínico, Kylo. Permíteme el atrevimiento, porque cada minuto que pasa, mi humor empeora. De todos los generales que podrías haber nombrado. ¿Por qué justamente enviaste a Ben Solo?</p><p>Dentro de tres días habrá una reunión con emisarios de la Resistencia y nosotros debemos ir en representación de la Primera Orden. Tengo algunas cuestiones que objetar.</p><p>En primer lugar ¿No se te ha ocurrido que tal vez yo no sea la persona ideal para encarnar el modelo de la Orden? Hace semanas que me conoces y desde entonces no me has vuelto a ver. Yo podría ser cualquier cosa: espía, rebelde, una mujer demente. ¿De verdad crees que soy de fiar?</p><p>Por otra parte, ¿Sabías que los padres de Ben forman parte de la Resistencia y existen altas posibilidades de que ellos estén en esa reunión? Creo que no, porque si lo supiste de antemano, eres la persona más cruel que conozco. ¿Tan poco te importa él como para exponerlo de esa manera?</p><p>¿Quieres saber cómo lo descubrí? <em>HoloNet.</em></p><p><em>Benjamin Organa Solo</em>. Resulta que las personas de la holo-foto son nada más y nada menos que Leia Organa, princesa de Alderaan y General de la Resistencia, y Han Solo, General de la Revolución y ex contrabandista. Sus padres son verdaderos héroes para la historia.</p><p>¿Necesito ser más clara al respecto?</p><p>Puedo anticipar que la reunión será un completo desastre y no cuentes conmigo para utilizar la violencia. Ya sabes lo que pienso al respecto. Sería capaz de abandonar toda esta locura y tomar la primera nave hacia Jakku, pero no lo haré porque tengo asuntos pendientes aquí.</p><p>No abandonaré a Ben a su suerte. Él no está listo para volver a ver a su familia y lo sé aunque no me lo haya dicho, porque creo que puedo entenderlo más de lo que él cree. Lo defenderé si es necesario. Aún no sé qué motivos tuvo para alejarse de ellos pero siento el conflicto en su corazón, ahora dividido entre lealtad hacia la Primera Orden y a su familia.</p><p>Tú sólo observas a todo el mundo como si fueras alguna clase de ser superior y todos tenemos que hacer lo que tú dices. Es cierto, a veces olvido que eres el Líder Supremo y tienes el poder para hacer lo que quieras, intentaré recordarlo en lo sucesivo.</p><p>Y debería eliminar este informe tan subversivo, pero ¿Sabes qué? No lo haré, porque alguien tiene que tener el valor de decirte la verdad, aunque sea por carta y lo bastante lejos de ti como para no ser asesinado con tu sable láser.</p><p>No te confundas. Siento gratitud inmensa hacia ti por ofrecerme refugio y comida, y por las pequeñas pero valiosas muestras de aprecio que me has regalado. Sé que en el fondo te importo y te interesa lo que pienso. ¿Por qué insistirías con estos informes si fuera de otra manera?</p><p>Ben no cuestionaría tus intenciones, pero yo debo hacerlo. Simplemente no puedo tolerar las injusticias.</p><p>No espero que respondas, pero si lo haces, espero una explicación. Si sigo con vida en ese caso, estaré feliz de leer.</p><p>Presiento que esto es sólo el comienzo de algo más grave de lo que creo.</p><p>Adiós.</p><p>REY</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Cartas de Rey al Líder Supremo (Chandrila) Parte II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Año 35 DBY, ME N6 S3 Benduday</p><p>Líder Supremo de la Suprema Primera Orden, Supremo Kylo Ren</p><p>Confirmo haber recibido tu respuesta con <em>instrucciones precisas</em> para esta misión. Procederé a “<em>seguir las órdenes de General Solo y protegerlo con mi propia vida</em>”, no tenías que molestarte en mencionar eso, por supuesto que lo haré. Aunque me irrita un poco que me lo hayas ordenado y me parece muy gracioso que alguien tan fuerte como él necesite guardaespaldas. Quiero pensar que te refieres al cuidado de su salud emocional. Ten por seguro que haré mi mejor esfuerzo.</p><p>“<em>Acompañarás al General en todo momento porque es una pieza fundamental de la Primera Orden”.</em> Entiendo. Por eso lo envías  al planeta de su infancia para reunirse con sus padres, escoltado por una mujer que obviamente está demente, arriesgando su vida con los informes que te escribe cada día. Nunca vi un <em>holodrama</em>, pero esto es material precioso para quienes inventan ese tipo de historias.</p><p>¿Cuáles son tus verdaderas intenciones?</p><p>Por otro lado, la respuesta llegó con una prontitud sospechosa. Los avances de las tecnologías de comunicaciones no dejan de sorprenderme. He notado un poco de emoción en tus palabras pero no he podido comprobarlo. Es lógico que en este momento estés un poco furioso conmigo, pero el hecho de que sigo viva me indica que puedes llegar a perdonarme.</p><p>Me deja un poco más tranquila que <em>“Ben Solo aceptó la misión sabiendo las consecuencias que podía traerle e insistió en que tú fueras con él”. </em>Me encantaría saber más sobre este punto. Quizás se lo pregunte en cuanto lo vea.</p><p>También me alegra saber que <em>“se espera de nosotros un comportamiento ejemplar que ayude a mantener la paz entre la Orden y la Resistencia.”</em> Eso significa mucho para mí y espero que sea el primer paso a una legítima reconciliación.</p><p>De todas maneras ¿Por qué comenzó la Guerra en primer lugar? ¿Qué opina el General Hux acerca de esto? No importa demasiado, eres tú quien hace las reglas y sólo por esta vez estoy orgullosa de cómo utilizas tu poder para el bien.</p><p> </p><p>Ben estuvo fuera durante gran parte de la tarde de ayer. Se fue justo después de recibir la noticia de que Poe Dameron se escapó junto a un stormtrooper ¿Estás seguro de que él se fue con Finn? No me resulta tan extraño, él siempre fue diferente a los otros. Después de todo fue la primera persona que me trató con amabilidad cuando llegué al <em>Supremacy</em> y tenía la esperanza de que pudiéramos ser amigos.</p><p>Creo que el hecho de no tener más prisioneros es una buena manera de llegar a un acuerdo de paz como el que deseas. No soy quien para saber los misterios de la guerra, pero creo que esto puede tener consecuencias positivas para todos.</p><p>Tampoco parece que a Ben le importara mucho la suerte de Poe. Le pregunté al respecto y sólo se encogió de hombros. Creo que en su cabeza había otras cosas que le preocupaban más aunque no dijo nada al respecto. Incluso parecía feliz.</p><p>De hecho, él estuvo más amigable que de costumbre, perfectamente adorable, aunque seguimos un poco turbados en presencia del otro por momentos. No sé cómo se habrá tomado la noticia de que ahora soy una especie de guardaespaldas.</p><p>Después me acompañó a elegir un traje para la recepción de los embajadores de la Resistencia. Yo pensaba usar lo mismo de siempre, no tengo ningún problema con eso. Pero pasar más tiempo con él en un contexto más relajado fue una tentación a la que no me iba a negar.</p><p> </p><p>Más tarde pasamos por el viejo Mercado de Hannatown y no pude evitar que mi estómago rugiera de emoción ante la mezcla de especias y aromas. Admito que estaba más entusiasmada con la perspectiva de comer algo delicioso que con la de pasar horas midiéndome ropa y sintiéndome fuera de lugar.</p><p>Finalmente nos sentamos a comer. Yo pedí piconegro adobado con dúrmica y pimiento chando y Ben un palto de pakarna, que es algo así como un tazón de fideos, muy picante. No pude evitar querer probarlo también y él no se opuso cuando se lo pedí. Tal vez estuve mal, pero a él le causó gracia y me regaló el resto de su porción mientras me miraba comer.</p><p>Sé lo que estás pensando. No tengo modales. Pero estaba tan feliz que no me importó demasiado, y tenía hambre. ¿No son razones suficientes? Ben no podía dejar de sonreír y esa es otra razón válida. Fue un día espléndido y especial.</p><p> </p><p>Las sorpresas no acabaron ahí. Cuando regresamos encontré en mi habitación una caja con una  pequeña nota escrita por ti, Kylo. No comprendí de inmediato lo que estaba pasando y todavía me resulta difícil de creer.</p><p>¿Qué puedo decir? Si no encuentro otras palabras es porque estoy profundamente emocionada. En otras circunstancias me parecería totalmente inadecuado que decretaras que a partir de ahora, este día será el día oficial de mi nacimiento. ¡Mi <em>propio</em> cumpleaños! Pero como ya sabrás, mi humor últimamente cambia cada día y estoy sometida a bastante presión.</p><p>Por eso lamento haberte desafiado antes, es decir, no lamento haberlo hecho porque aún siento que es necesario ser completamente sincera contigo. Pero no fue la mejor manera de hacerlo, ni las palabras fueron las apropiadas. Me preguntó qué hubieras hecho tú en mi lugar.</p><p>La nota solamente decía <em>“Feliz Cumpleaños, Rey”</em> pero Ben me explicó los detalles porque fue un cómplice en tu intriga y resulta que él también tenía un regalo para mí.</p><p>Además fue el único testigo de las lágrimas de felicidad y culpa que derramé. Lo único que lamenté fue que tú no estuvieras aquí en persona, eres la otra persona más importante para mí en toda la Galaxia.</p><p>Gracias por el regalo, Kylo, pero para mí tu gesto fue el premio mayor. Sé que a veces soy insoportable aunque últimamente hablo mucho con Ben y a él ya no le parezco tan molesta. Pero aún no puedo comunicarme con él con tanta naturalidad como la que tengo contigo.</p><p>Aunque creo que podemos leer nuestras mentes, si es que eso es posible, y a veces ni siquiera hablamos pero nos sentimos cómodos en silencio. Sí, aunque no lo creas, puedo mantener mi boca cerrada por una cantidad relativamente grande de tiempo.</p><p>¿Quieres saber qué me regaló Ben? Es muy gracioso en verdad, aplaudo su ingenio. Ahora soy dueña de un cuaderno nuevo con hojas preciosas e blanco para junto con un juego de caligrafía y todo tipo de elementos para dibujar lo que quiera. ¿No te he mencionado que soy bastante buena dibujando?</p><p>Y ahora me voy a dormir. ¡En un día he envejecido un año, que no es poca cosa! No pude evitar hacer una broma evidente al respecto, lo siento.</p><p>Espero que descanses bien.</p><p>Te quiere</p><p>REY</p><p> </p><p>P/d: Acabo de releer el informe y hay algo que no se me quita de la cabeza. ¿Acaso Ben y yo tuvimos <em>una cita</em>? Dejaré fluir ese pensamiento, me quedaré con la felicidad que me produce.</p><p>P/d: (2) No sé mucho de citas pero creo que si hubiera sido una, Ben debería haberlo aclarado. No puede esperar que yo sepa mucho de esas cosas.</p><p>P/d: (3) Conclusión: Él sólo cumple con la misión, igual que yo. Por lo tanto, <em>no fue una cita</em>.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Año 35 DBY, ME N6 S4 Primeday</p><p>Querido Kylo</p><p>Hoy ha sido otro día cargado de emociones, mientras esperamos a que llegue la reunión.</p><p>Hay muchas cosas que quiero preguntarte, pero para ordenar mis pensamientos y evitar confusiones, contaré las cosas poco a poco.</p><p>Ben me dijo que era casi obligatorio que visitáramos el Jardín Botánico Flotante. Él ya lo conocía, por supuesto, pero quería mostrármelo debido a mi interés en las plantas y flores. Aunque no me hubiera molestado recorrer aburridos edificios ancestrales, plazas, ruinas, museos o academias si él me servía de guía. Escucharlo es fascinante.</p><p>El lugar no estaba concurrido en ese momento y después de caminar un rato, nos sentamos para descansar. Con nuestros disfraces era imposible que nos descubrieran, éramos simplemente una pareja conversando en un sitio público.</p><p>Pensé que era un buen momento para decirle que sabía lo de sus padres y así lo hice. Él pareció sorprenderse pero su reacción no fue del todo creíble sino extraña, forzada. Yo creo que ya lo sabía. El General no es bueno para mentir en persona, o yo me he vuelto experta en darme cuenta de cuando lo hace.</p><p>De todas maneras, no lo negó y hasta me pareció que se sacaba un peso de encima. Le prometí que iba a estar a su lado todo el tiempo y no solamente porque sea mi obligación hacerlo.</p><p> </p><p>Pero hay algo más que Ben quería decirme, algo que tú seguramente ya sabes y explica muchas cosas. Él es sensible a la Fuerza, al igual que yo.</p><p>¿Por eso has arreglado todo para que pasemos un tiempo cerca? ¿Para que aprenda de Ben? Todo hubiera sido más sencillo si lo decías desde el comienzo. Ya sospechaba que lo que me sucedía no era algo normal y que era la razón por la que me considerabas especial.</p><p>Acepté su oferta de entrenarme porque sé que lo aprobarías. Ben se tomó la libertad de contarme tu historia y cómo llegaste a ser Líder Supremo. Tú también eres poderoso en la Fuerza.</p><p> </p><p>Lo único que me deja un sabor amargo es que no me lo hayas dicho antes. Y sospecho que esas ocasiones en las que creí verte como una ilusión, eras tan real como yo.</p><p>Ben cree que hay alguna clase de vínculo entre nosotros y que por eso la Fuerza te guió hasta mí.</p><p>Todo esto es tan nuevo, tan complejo.</p><p>No es algo que hubiera deseado, pero es mi responsabilidad ahora.</p><p>Quería que lo supieras.</p><p>REY</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Año 35 DBY, ME N6 S4 Centaxday</p><p>Querido Kylo</p><p>Al fin pude mostrar mis habilidades en combate. Estuve esperando este momento durante mucho, mucho tiempo. Aunque no todo se trata de estrategia y ataque. Ben me enseñó también a meditar, que es más difícil de lo que parece. Me gustaría verte intentándolo, cuando tu mente y tu corazón están repletos de pensamientos que no puedes controlar y palabras que no puedes decir en voz alta.</p><p>Me costó demasiado concentrarme. Quiero decir, tendría que ser ciega para no distraerme con la imagen de él entrenando, es excepcional, todo un espectáculo de poder y fuerza en estado puro. Claro que soy muy competitiva y en definitiva pude alcanzar su nivel, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en toda la situación, en lo que conversamos ayer, en el futuro.</p><p>No sé lo suficiente acerca de la Fuerza como para tomar una postura. Pero creo que es bastante limitado que reduzcamos todo a una polarización de Luz y Oscuridad. Prefiero pensar que puede existir un balance entre ambas y podemos aprender de ambas.</p><p>Ben no siempre pensó de esta manera pero con el tiempo podemos ponernos de acuerdo. Estoy segura de eso.</p><p> </p><p>Pero estoy evitando el tema principal, estoy demorándome en confesarlo porque no estoy segura de las consecuencias que podría desencadenar.</p><p> </p><p>Ha ocurrido algo que me cuesta siquiera pensar y mucho más escribir. No puedo contártelo sin traicionar a Ben, pero debo hacerlo porque mi lealtad también está divida en dos mitades junto con mi corazón.</p><p>Está bien, lo diré. Pero debes prometerme que no castigarás a Ben. Si hay un culpable en todo esto, soy yo misma por no haber podido evitar enamorarme de él. Y tampoco me culparía por eso, jamás lo haría.</p><p>Ben me  ha pedido que escapemos juntos de esta misión, antes de reunirnos con la Resistencia y sus padres. Al menos eso entendí en un principio, pero él se refería a escapar de la Primera Orden. En verdad no quiero que le hagas daño y no creo que lo hagas porque sabes lo especial que es él.</p><p>Ben es tan importante para mí como tú lo eres y no quiero tener que elegir entre ninguno de los dos. Si fuera posible, como a veces creo, que ustedes fueran la misma persona, todo sería absolutamente conveniente para todos. ¿No crees?</p><p>Tal vez Ben nunca lo sepa cuánto he llegado a quererlo, no tiene por qué enterarse si yo no se lo digo. Pero a ti puedo decírtelo porque has estado del otro lado desde el comienzo y todo esto no sería posible sin tu ayuda. Aún estaría juntando chatarra en Jakku o tal vez muerta por la explosión de alguna nave abandonada. Pero estoy aquí y soy feliz.</p><p>Sin embargo, no le he respondido, tuve que huir.</p><p>Odio hacer eso, odio huir. Pero necesito tiempo para pensar y te necesito a ti, Kylo.</p><p>Por una vez, al menos una vez, me gustaría verte y escuchar lo que tengas para decir. Es realmente de suma importancia para mí.</p><p>¿Cómo podría pensar que eres un monstruo como todos decían en Jakku? Ellos no lograron conocerte como yo lo hago. Ahora conozco tu historia y sé que no siempre fuiste como eres ahora, sé que no ha sido tu culpa, sé que las cosas deberían haber sido diferentes.</p><p>Pero así son las cosas. Y sé mucho más de ti de lo que crees, lo supe siempre. Ahora estoy segura y no temo lo que pueda suceder.</p><p>¿Vendrás a verme?</p><p>REY</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Última Carta de Rey al Líder Supremo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Año 35 DBY, ME N6 S4 Taungsday</p><p>Querido Líder Supremo – Kylo Ren – Ben- General Ben Solo – Mi Amor</p><p> </p><p>¿Por dónde comenzar mi último reporte? No puedo creer que sea la última vez que voy a escribirte, he llegado a amar estos momentos del día. ¿Prefieres que mantenga el tono divertido de siempre o esperas que esté un poco molesta?</p><p>Tal vez deje que un poco de mi Felicidad aparezca entre líneas y con letras mayúsculas, porque eso es lo que siento ahora que al fin has revelado tu rostro y ya no hay máscaras entre nosotros.</p><p>No puedes verme mientras escribo, pero te prometo que lo harás pronto. ¡Estoy contando los minutos!</p><p> </p><p>Empezaré por el principio, entonces. Seré fiel a mis geniales dotes de narradora con las que he logrado conquistar tu corazón casi sin proponérmelo.</p><p> </p><p>Anoche me sentí muy ansiosa luego de enviarte esa carta. Me arriesgué por última vez pero no podía hacer otra cosa, estaba al borde de mis resistencias. Y necesitaba creer en mis instintos, necesitaba creer en ti.</p><p>No me importaría sufrir un castigo, ni siquiera me asusta la muerte. Pero me hubiera sentido mortificada si tú no venías, si no eras capaz de acudir a mi llamado por no sentir lo mismo que yo o simplemente por no comprender mis sentimientos.</p><p>Minutos después de enviarla, alguien tocó a mi puerta con tres golpes apenas audibles.</p><p>El Líder Supremo en persona, tocó mi puerta en Chandrila cuando debía estar a bordo del <em>Supremacy</em>, con su traje negro y su tan temida máscara. Justo como aquel día en Jakku, cuando nos vimos por primera y última vez.</p><p>Yo temblaba de pies a cabeza, su presencia podía significar muchas cosas buenas y malas, pero traté de no pensar en las últimas como táctica de auto preservación.</p><p>Le hice un gesto para entrar, sin poder evitar la sorpresa y casi sin voz. Pude percibir algo de duda en él también, era extraño, todo era muy extraño. Yo ya no era esa chica solitaria y llena de rencor, ni él era el hombre alto y misterioso que conocí aquel día.</p><p>Seguía siendo alto, por supuesto, pero detrás de su máscara pude sentir exactamente el mismo temor que yo sentía.</p><p> </p><p>Él se quedó de pie frente a mí por largos minutos, pero ahora que lo pienso bien, fueron solamente seis, no estoy segura. Se sintieron como una eternidad.</p><p>Y luego contuve la respiración porque él se estaba llevando las manos hacia la cabeza para quitarse la máscara.</p><p>Tuve pánico. Y no voy a negarlo. Así que lo detuve.</p><p>Sí, sentí miedo de que mis fantasías se derrumbaran y no pudiera tolerarlo, miedo de que él no fuera la persona que yo quería que fuese. No hubiera podido soportar la vergüenza de equivocarme en algo que deseaba con todas mis fuerzas.</p><p>Pero él habló. Me dijo que no tuviera miedo, que él también lo sentía. Y era cierto, sus manos estaban temblando cuando tomó las mías.</p><p>Por su mente habrán cruzado los mismos pensamientos que yo tenía en ese momento. Él sabía todo, absolutamente todo acerca de mí, pero ¿Qué pasaba si yo no lo aceptaba?</p><p>Reuní todo el valor que pude y me acerqué a él para quitarle el tan odiado casco con mis propias manos. Kylo se inclinó para darme permiso.</p><p>Los ojos más hermosos de la galaxia se posaron en los míos y ambos quedamos suspendidos en el tiempo, contemplando el milagro.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ben</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Todo este tiempo, <em>fuiste tú.</em></p><p>Todas estas semanas, siempre a mi lado, testigo invisible de mis sentimientos.</p><p>No puedo imaginar las emociones que has sentido al leer lo que yo escribía.</p><p>No te perdonaré por haberme engañado, no te perdonaré por no haberte mostrado antes. Pero jamás te guardaré rencor por eso. Tu vida no fue fácil. No es fácil ahora y puede que se complique aún más.</p><p>De sobra sabes que yo no soy perfecta. Pero a mí no me importa la perfección.</p><p>Lo que quiero es hacer que las cosas funcionen entre nosotros, que somos como los restos de esas naves en Jakku abandonadas a su suerte y cas destruidas, pero con potencial de ser felices y volver a volar por los cielos o ser intercambiadas por comida.</p><p>Creo que la metáfora es poco adecuada, pero no pude encontrar una analogía mejor.</p><p>Lo que intento decir es que si me aceptas estaré contigo siempre, defendiéndote con todo mi corazón, buscando el equilibrio de tu alma y de la mía. Aprenderemos juntos a lidiar con nuestras miserias.</p><p>Has sido gentil y paciente, has aguantado mis ataques de ira, has soportado mis críticas y me has recompensado con tu aprobación silenciosa, me has dejado mostrarme tal cual soy. Has encontrado la manera de abrirte camino hacia mí, aunque déjame decirte que tus métodos son bastante complejos. Nadie podría decir que careces de creatividad, te concedo eso.</p><p>Las circunstancias que nos unieron fueron del todo excepcionales pero estoy segura que nosotros nos volveríamos a encontrar una y miles de veces sin importar lo que suceda.</p><p>¿Aceptarás como compañera de viaje a esta ex carroñera devenida en escritora frustrada?</p><p>¿Qué estoy diciendo? Ya no tienes opción. Has preguntado y yo he dicho que sí.</p><p>¡Ahora nunca podrás deshacerte de mí!</p><p> </p><p>Te amo, Ben.</p><p>Te amo, Kylo-Piernas-Largas.</p><p> </p><p>REY</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>P/d: Creo que después de haberte enviado tantas cartas merezco una tuya, con esa hermosa letra que tienes. ¿Lo harías?</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¡Hasta aquí hemos llegado! (por ahora...)</p><p>Me gustó mucho escribir y creo que voy a extrañar hacerlo. <br/>Tengo pensado un epílogo con la carta de Ben. ¿Qué les parece la idea?</p><p>Gracias por participar de las encuestas de Twitter, fue de verdad muy importante para mí y me ayudó a salir de más de un bloqueo.<br/>¡Me alegro mucho de que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo!<br/>Muchas gracias por leer esta historia.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>¡Gracias por leer! Conóceme <a href="https://twitter.com/luubamoon">en Twitter </a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>